The purpose of this solicitation is to award a contract to develop a Clinical Pharmacology Quality Assurance and Quality Control (PQA/QC) Program that provides a technical and administrative infrastructure to ensure efficient planning, initiation, implementation, and management of PQA/QC activities in NIAID-sponsored HIV/AIDS clinical trial networks and collaborating study groups. It is expected that the Program will function at the domestic and international level in multiple laboratories to ensure the quality of NIAID-sponsored clinical pharmacology studies.